the dance of the Swan Queeen
by enoam
Summary: (traduction de the dance of the Swan Queen de Olivia Janae). Regina est captivée par la magnifique reine des cygnes. Swan Queen OS AU.


Hey tout le monde. Me revoilà (enfin) avec un petit one-shot Swanqueen. C'est une traduction, comme indiqué dans la description. Je remercie d'ailleurs grandement Olivia janae pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire cette fanfic. N'hésitez surtout à lire ses histories (si vous lisez en anglais) ou à lui laisser un petit MP, ça fait fait toujours très plaisir et ensoleille une journée de savoir que ce que l'on écrit (ou traduit XD) plait.

Je poste cet OS en ce jour magnifique de rentrée (ironie quand tu nous tiens). Bon, un petit mot sur ma rentrée à moi, oui je sais je suis encore à l'école T-T. D'ailleurs bonnes vacances à ceux en décalé XD. Un nouvel établissement et une nouvelle classe... J'ai déjà réussi à me paumer ( mais aussi ils indiquent pas les toilettes!). J'espère que pour vous tout c'est bien passé. Si vous voulez en parler n'hésitez surtout pas, je ne mords pas et en matière de rentrées pourries, je suis plutôt pas mal. Sinon j'ai quand meme ma jumelle avec moi (pour le meilleur et pour le pire : accord tacite).

Bon j'arrête avec mon blabla et je remercie faberryswen (ma jumelle), qui a supporté de lire et relire cette traduction afin d'en traquer les fautes et autres erreurs parce que moi et l'orthographe, ça prend du temps.

Alors parlons un peu du titre original : the dance of the swanqueen (la dance de la reine des cygnes). En effet pour ceux qui l'ignoraient swan veut dire cygnet, c'est donc un jeu de mot entre le ship SQ et la reine des cygnes dans le lac des cygnes.

Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient évidemment pas et l'histoire non plus, juste la traduction vient de moi.

* * *

Le lac des cygnes? Euh, non merci. C'était cliché. C'était ennuyant. Même elle, qui s'intéressait peu à la danse et qui fréquentait rarement le ballet, avait vu trois interprétations différentes dans sa vie. Non. Elle n'avait aucun intérêt à y aller. Elle préférait rester dans sa chambre d'hôtel en buvant les mini bouteilles de vodka de l'étage supérieur et en regardant des émissions de téléréalité sans aucun intérêt, comme elle l'avait toujours fait en voyages d'affaires.

Cependant, la soirée précédente, elle avait ressenti de nombreux sentiments durant la pièce. En fait, la seule raison pour laquelle elle avait assisté à cette perte de temps était parce que sa tête d'épingle de patron, qui était sexiste et égocentrique, avait supposé que comme elles étaient des femmes, elle et sa collègue Kathryn, voudraient aller voir le lac des cygnes.

Pourtant, malgré son mécontentement, elle s'installa sur un siège encore plus proche de la scène que celui qu'elle avait occupé la veille.

Elle n'avait jamais vu une reine des cygnes aussi passionnante, aussi douce, et aussi passionnée que la danseuse principale du Boston Ballet.

Elle était fascinante et elle était merveilleusement belle. Quand Regina avait quitté le théâtre la veille, elle pleurait encore, incapable de penser à autre chose que la vision pâle qui sautait à sa mort. L'image était restée dans sa tête alors qu'elle se brossait les dents et était encore présente lorsqu'elle se mit au lit. Elle s'était tournée et retournée dans les draps de l'hôtel, luttant contre le désir pendant que son esprit lui montrait les mouvements sensuels des jambes et des bras de la danseuse.

La lumière du soleil matinal avait lavé de ses pensées la beauté tourbillonnante, la remplaçant par des soucis journaliers. Mais pendant son déjeuner, l'image était réapparue, la hantant plus que nécessaire, et faisant souffrir son âme tout au long des réunions et conférences. Enfin, lors de sa pause, elle était allé au box-office, tel un toxicomane en manque de cocaïne, et avait acheté un ticket pour assister à une représentation, sans Kathryn.

Oui, en jouant avec le programme sur ses genoux, elle s'était demandé si c'était une bonne idée; mais elle avait acheté un ticket, un ticket couteux, simplement pour voir une femme. Elle se dit alors qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'une vie amoureuse.

Ses nerfs craquaient pendant qu'elle attendait dans le théâtre complet. Sa jambe ne cessait de rebondir pendant qu'elle lissait compulsivement son costume d'affaires. Pourquoi était-elle si nerveuse ? C'était tout simplement idiot. Cette nervosité n'avait tout simplement pas raison d'être. Ce n'était pas comme si la belle blonde l'avait vu ou savait tout simplement qu'elle était vivante.

Pourtant, son cœur sursauta lorsque les lumières clignotèrent une fois, puis commencèrent à baisser, signalant le début de la performance. L'enthousiasme parcouru son corps, et elle se pencha vers l'avant, prenant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents alors que la musique commençait à sortir de la fosse. Cela commençait ! Elle apparaitrait bientôt, la danseuse qui avait occupé son esprit toute la journée.

La pièce commençait avec une scène en forêt, avec des danseurs qui sautaient joyeusement pour célébrer le prince, et la jambe de Regina recommença à bouger. Elle avait été tellement distraite par la belle reine des Cygnes la veille qu'elle avait tout oublié au sujet du premier acte, et le fait que la femme ne jouait pas dedans.

Son esprit dérivait alors que les adolescents dansaient et buvaient, joyeux.

Elle essaya de se concentrer sur les danseurs, mais elle n'était tout simplement pas fan de la danse. Elle étouffa un bâillement et commença doucement à se ronger les ongles. C'était à son tour de trouver un restaurant l'après-midi suivant… Où les emporteraient-elles ? L'hôtel avait-il un concierge ? Si oui, elle l'avait manqué. Pourrait-elle cherche un restaurant en ligne ? Hum, elle avait envie de nourriture thaïlandaise peut-être y avait-il un bon restaurant thaïlandais près d'ici.

Elle s'était inclinée vers le bas de son siège, son esprit errant parmi ses nombreuses responsabilités, lorsque les lumières s'allumèrent, montrant une nuit sombre, près du lac. L'anticipation l'écrasa en regardant le méchant tourner et danser.

C'était ridicule, elle devait se calmer !

Son ongle trouva ses dents et elle attendit, regardant le prince viser avec son arc, puis ensuite se retirer, dans la crainte et l'admiration.

 _Elle était là._

Le souffle de Regina se perdit dans sa gorge, sa main volant à ses lèvres avec stupéfaction. Le beau cygne, jouée par la femme qui l'avait obsédée se dirigeait vers la scène, long et mince, gracieux et délicat.

Elle était à couper le souffle aussi captivante que la nuit précédente.

Elle la regarda, hypnotisée alors que le mince corps filait et dansait, la séduisant dans sa tragédie. Regina ne pouvait détourner les yeux, transfigurée par le sortilège que la danseuse lui infligeait une fois de plus. Elle bondit jusqu'à sa mort et Regina applaudit, en larmes.

Elle nota les derniers vestiges de ce monde féérique. Elle se perdait dans les derniers détails de la pièce puis les lumières éclairèrent le théâtre, la ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Son cœur battait toujours plus vite que la normale, son corps était encore obsédé par les mouvements sensuels, et elle ressentait la beauté artistique de la danseuse au plus profond de son être. Elle devait la rencontrer. Elles devaient se rencontrer. Elle déchira le programme jusqu'à ce que la page s'ouvre sur un visage pâle avec des cheveux blonds légers et des yeux verts profonds, étincelants et envoutants. Emma. Elle devait rencontrer Emma.

* * *

'' Je pensais que tu étais celle qui m'avait dit d'embrasser les arts, Kathryn. ''

''Je ne sais pas si l'on peut dire que ce sont les arts que tu veux embrasser.''

''Oh silence.'' Regina se moqua de son amie alors qu'elles traversaient les portes d'un bâtiment pour aller déjeuner rapidement : ''Je suis lesbienne, j'aime les femmes. Cela ne veut-il pas dire que je suis conçue pour apprécier la beauté des formes féminines. Disons…la danse me permet d'apprécier cette beauté plus facilement qu'habituellement. Est-ce vraiment une surprise si j'ai réellement été prise par la performance ?''

Kathryn se mit à rire : ''Je pense que tout se résume à un simple fait, Regina a besoin de coucher avec quelqu'un.''

Regina n'écoutait pas. Elles passèrent le théâtre et son attention tomba sur l'affiche de cinq pieds (1,5 m) de haut, représentant le visage d'Emma-the-dancer.

''Tu veux vraiment dire que tu n'es pas attirée par ça ?!'' Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait cessé de marcher jusqu'à ce que Kathryn laisse échappe un petit rire moqueur, ''Tu es mal. Est-il possible de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un sans jamais l'avoir rencontré ? Tu commences à me faire penser que ça l'est.''

''Oh, ne sois pas ridicule Kathryn, vraiment. J'apprécie juste le talent et la beauté.''

''Umh, talent… Tu l'apprécies peut-être, mais je pense que tu l'apprécierais encore plus sous les draps.''

Regina rougit légèrement : ''Je ne m'en plaindrais pas si j'en avais l'opportunité.''

Elles mangèrent un repas rapide et satisfaisant avant de rentrer à l'hôtel, en discutant de la prochaine conférence.

''Prenez vos fleurs ici ! J'ai de belles roses ! De belles tulipes ! Venez ici !''

Kathryn leva les yeux et passa devant le vendeur en se bouchant les oreilles, pour se protéger du bruit offensant. ''Allons mesdames ! De belles femmes ! De belles fleurs pour de belles dames !'' Kathryn se moqua légèrement, le regardant, mais Regina s'était arrêtée de marcher.

''Que se passe-t-il ?''

''Hein… Je suis désolée, quoi..'' Regina cligna des yeux, sortant de ses pensées.

''Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?''

Regina se mit à rire en espérant que Kathryn ne pourrait pas entendre le sentiment de culpabilité dans sa voix : ''Ce n'est pas grave, je pensais juste qu'avoir des fleurs pourrait être agréable.''

Kathryn la regarda comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant, ''tu veux des fleurs ? Oh, arrête d'être stupide Regina. Allons-y, nous allons être en retard.''

Regina haussa les épaules et essaya de garder un visage neutre, ''vas y sans moi, je te rejoindrai après.''

Kathryn se mordit la lèvre en regardant sa montre et fit un signe de la tête, puis retourna à leur hôtel.

Regina attendit qu'elle l'ait vue rentrer dans le hall avant de retourner vers l'homme. Les fleurs étaient très belles, mais ce qui attira son attention fut l'un des nombreux panneaux mis en évidence sur le stand de fleurs. _« Livré à n'importe quel bâtiment, théâtre ou entreprise dans le quartier »._ C'était parfait. Elle lui enverrait des fleurs et elle aurait un sujet de conversation parfait.

« Bonjour. » Regina devait crier pour attirer l'attention du vendeur.

« Bonjour, ma belle dame. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Regina leva les yeux vers l'homme :

« -Votre panneau est-il vrai ? Vous pouvez vraiment livrer des fleurs aux théâtres près d'ici ?

-Oui, oui, il faut juste ajouter des frais de livraison de dix dollars.

-C'est cher !

-Lady, les prix sont les prix. Vous voulez des fleurs ou pas ?

-Bien, de toute façon je suppose que je ne devais pas m'attendre à avoir un petit avantage sur le prix de la part d'un vendeur de rue. Vous pouvez livrer là-bas ? Ce soir à l'un des danseurs ? » Elle pointa le bâtiment.

« Je le fais tout le temps, madame, tout le temps. »

Il lui donnait mal à la tête. « Bien. » Elle attrapa un bouquet composé d'une douzaine de roses blanches, « Livrez-les ce soir au danseur principal, la reine des cygnes.

-D'accord, la reine des cygnes, la reine des cygnes, la reine des cygnes. Pas de problème, j'y penserai. »

Il enveloppa les fleurs puis écrit une note.

Après avoir payé, Regina s'enfuit en courant vers la conférence, puis se glissa sur son siège discrètement, elle avait quelques minutes de retard.

Son amie fronça les sourcils : « Où sont les fleurs ? »

Elle s'humecta les lèvres, en essayant d'ignorer l'amusement qui avait immédiatement commencé à apparaitre sur le visage de Kathryn : « Non ! Tu n'as pas fait ça ! »

Regina lui dit de faire moins de bruit, et baissa les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard inquisiteur de Kathryn, mais les petites rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur ses joues confirmaient ses dires.

La conférence s'était terminée tard dans la soirée, et au lieu de se nicher dans l'obscurité du théâtre pour regarder l'objet de tous ses désirs, Regina s'était retrouvée dans le restaurant de l'hôtel avec Kathryn, essayant désespérément de partir sans que la femme le remarque.

«- Je ne sais pas, j'ai envie d'aller me promener. N'aimes-tu pas l'atmosphère d'une grande ville, en pleine nuit ? Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça à Storybrook.

-Non, gémit Kathryn, je n'ai pas du tout envie d'aller me balader. D'ailleurs, il fait froid. Je veux juste rester à l'intérieur et continuer de boire mon café irlandais.

\- Alors, repose-toi. Reste à l'intérieur.

-Regina ! Je ne vais pas te laisser te promener toute seule, en pleine nuit.

-Kathryn, ne sois pas ridicule, je reviendrai bientôt.

-Nous devrions aller nous coucher, et puis tu vas te faire agresser !

-Je t'assure Kathryn, je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire agresser. »

En fait, elle avait seulement envie de passer la porte du théâtre avant que les danseurs ne le quittent dans la nuit. Elle ne pouvait pas le rater. Elle devait voir si la reine des cygnes avait reçu ses fleurs. Elle devait lui parler, voir comment elle était.

Soudain, Kathryn soupçonna Regina de lui cacher quelque chose. « Attends, qu'est ce que tu veux faire, vraiment ? »

Regina souffla et roula des yeux, « Bonne nuit, Kathryn. »

Elle enroula sa veste autour d'elle, puis sortit du hall de l'hôtel. Où était la porte de la scène ? Est-ce que les gens attendaient ici généralement ? Il était encore un peu tôt la danseuse ne sortirait pas du théâtre avant au moins dix minutes. Est-ce que les danseurs partiront avant que le public ne le fasse ou prendraient-ils leur temps ?

Elle hésitait, sous les lumières rouges d'une issue de secours, devait-elle ou non s'approcher de cette inconnue ? Etait-elle effrayante ? Est-ce qu'elle devenait un harceleur ? Peut-être devrait-elle faire comme d'habitude, et prendre la situation en main, informer cette danseuse qu'elle était attirée par elle, et l'inviter à diner. Mais pourrait-elle faire cela à quelqu'un de si calme et si doux ? C'était un sentiment inquiétant, cette insécurité, parce qu'elle, Regina Mills, n'était jamais instable à propos de quelque chose. C'était une femme d'ordre.

Cet engouement soudain lui martelait le crane, quand soudain elle prit son courage à deux mains.

« Excusez-moi, où est la porte de la scène ? » Elle s'était attendue à ce que le garde du corps refuse de lui donner cette information, ou qu'il montre quelques signes de méfiance, mais il roula simplement des yeux et lui montra une porte vers la gauche.

Regina lui fit un signe de la tête, et se dirigea vers cette fameuse porte. De petits groupes de personnes attendaient déjà, riant avec enthousiasme. Elle fit un pas en avant puis s'arrêta. Ella avait essayé, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se forcer à les rejoindre. Au lieu de cela, elle trouva un endroit sombre un peu à l'écart, où elle s'assit et attendit, tout en espérant pouvoir parler avec la reine des cygnes seule.

Elle se mit alors à trembler, ses nerfs s'agitant, tandis qu'elle patientait. Que dirait-elle ? Bonjour, je trouve que vous êtes très belle, venez avec moi. C'était stupide. Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle agissait comme une adolescente.

Elle se tourna alors vers l'allée, en espérant que sa dignité pourrait encore être sauvée, mais alors que la porte de la scène claqua et que les gens commencèrent à courir, son ventre se retourna, et elle regarda anxieusement les danseurs qui sortaient, méconnaissables, sans maquillage ni tenue de danse.

Et si elle ne la reconnaissait pas ?

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle retenait son souffle jusqu'à ce que le flux de danseurs s'atténue, pour ne devenir qu'un mince filet. Elle soupira alors, déçue, remettant ses cheveux ses oreilles avec détresse. Elle l'avait surement manquée. Bien sur, elle l'avait manquée… C'était stupide. Pourquoi l'avait-elle attendue ?

« La reine des cygnes, la reine des cygnes ! » Un groupe de jeunes filles s'époumonaient, excitées.

Le souffle de Regina se coinça dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle aperçut une jeune femme blonde passait la porte des coulisses, elle semblait surprise comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un groupe de personnes ne l'attende.

Regina cligna des yeux, étourdie par le soudain désir qui la traversa. Elle s'attendait à un petit oiseau délicat, mais elle, cette femme, était exactement le contraire. Ses boucles blondes avaient été libérées de la coiffure qu'elle portait pendant le ballet, et elles s'accrochaient à ses épaules. Son visage avait été lavé de maquillage et au lieu de son juste-corps de danseuse, elle portait des bottes arrivant jusqu'au genou, un jean serré, un débardeur très près du corps et une veste en cuir rouge tout aussi serrée. Son corps, qui semblait délicat sur scène, était en fait musclé et fort. Hors de son féminin costume de danseuse, la danseuse dégageait une aura peu féminine que Regina trouvait très séduisant. Un sourire envahit le visage de Regina quand elle vit que la jeune femme tenait dans ses mains un grand bouquet de roses blanches.

Regina était restée stupéfaite devant la transformation de la jeune danseuse, la reine des cygnes sourit en acceptant des câlins rapides de ses fans, puis elle commença à remonter lentement l'allée où Regina se trouvait.

« Excusez-moi. » la blonde dit poliment avant de passer devant Regina, frôlant son bras avec un sourire en en coin.

Regina ouvrit sa bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. La jeune femme partit alors. Elle se mit alors furieusement en colère contre elle-même ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ?

Sa fureur redoubla d'intensité le lendemain soir quand la belle blonde repassa devant elle, tenant le nouveau bouquet de fleurs. Elle ne fut pas surprise quand la femme afficha un petit mais curieux sourire le troisième soir.

Le quatrième soir, elle lui avait encore envoyé des fleurs, et elle était prête. Elle lui dirait quelque chose. Son voyage d'affaires se terminait dans quarante-huit heures et elle ne perdrait pas une autre nuit.

Elle se coiffa les cheveux, même si elle les trouvait parfait, puis elle vérifia son maquillage une nouvelle fois, espérant qu'elle avait emporté quelque chose de plus agréable que ses costumes d'affaires de Boston. Elle se sentirait plus à l'aise dans une robe de cocktail ou quelqu'autre robe.

Elle attendait devant la porte des coulisses, et cette fois ses nerfs commencèrent à s'agiter. Cela se passerait, elle lui parlerait. Elle refusait de rester muette lorsque la blonde passerait.

Le ciel au-dessus du théâtre grondait et s'illuminait, et soudain un véritable déluge s'abattit sur le bâtiment.

« Bien sûr. » pensa immédiatement Regina. Elle soupira alors sèchement.

Elle attendit encore une fois que le flux de personnes diminue, pour ne se réduire qu'à un mince filet, puis elle retint son souffle, rassemblant son courage. Soudain, la jeune femme blonde passa devant Regina, et passa la porte.

Avant que Regina n'ouvrit la bouche, la blonde était déjà partit, elle avait mis sa veste en cuir rouge sur sa tête, et elle s'était élancée dans la rue.

Elle la regarda tourner au coin de la rue, stupéfaite, avant de se décider à la suivre avant de perdre son courage.

« Bon Dieu. » murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle suivait la jeune danseuse, ses talons glissant légèrement sur le sol humide.

Elle la suivit de l'autre côté de la rue, descendit dans une autre allée puis passa à côté de deux blocs de béton, les rues étaient désertes, puis Regina réussit à rattraper la femme qui courait devant elle.

Elle lui attrapa le bras « Excusez-moi, je suis désolée mais je … »

Soudain, très vite, en un instant, la brune sentit une main se poser sur son avant-bras, et la seconde d'après, elle haletait, essayant de reprendre sa respiration, ayant du mal à faire revenir l'air qui avait quitté ses poumons précipitamment, lorsque son corps s'était écrasé par terre avec force, sur le béton dur et humide.

« Pourquoi me suivez-vous ? Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi, et si vous voulez essayer de le découvrir par vous-même, je vous donne un coup de pied ! ». La belle blonde se tenait au-dessus d'elle, un sanglot étouffé dans la gorge, alors que son visage était fermé et dur.

Un frisson de peur parcouru la colonne vertébrale de Regina.

«- Attendez ! » Le visage de la blonde s'obscurcit. « Vous êtes la femme qui m'attendait à la porte de des coulisses. Oh non, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe … »

« -Qu'êtes-vous, un power Ranger ? » Regina haleta et se tint la gorge.

« -Oh pardon… »

Soudain Regina fut libérée et paniqua. Elle se retourna contre le mur avec terreur. « -Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? Qui attaque une personne qui essaie de parler ? Comment osez-vous ? »

« -Hey, lady, doucement, j'ai été agressée trois fois cette année. Donc dis-moi ce que tu veux ? »

Les mains boueuses de Regina se levèrent, en signe de défense et d'innocence. « Je suis désolée, j'essaie de vous parler depuis le théâtre. »

« -Ouais, ça j'avais compris »

« -J'ai vu votre performance et j'essayais simplement de vous dire ô combien j'avais aimé. »Regina cracha ses paroles. Sa tête la lançait, et sa cage thoracique lui faisait mal, comme si un éléphant s'était assis sur elle. Soudainement, la jeune femme en face d'elle afficha un visage plus civilisé qu'auparavant.

« -Attends, tu es une fan, tu m'attends depuis la porte des coulisses ? »

« -Vous êtes partie si vite que j'ai du vous poursuivre pour pouvoir vous parler. »

« -Mais tu es ici depuis des jours. »

« -Je suis une admiratrice. Je vous envoie des fleurs tous les jours depuis quatre jours. O ciel, j'essayais d'avoir assez de courage pour vous parler. Mais bon, maintenant je me dis qu'il aurait été plus sage d'éviter de telles interactions. »

Le visage d'Emma se tordit soudainement, lorsqu'elle comprit de quoi cette situation retournait. Elle tomba soudain à genoux, mortifiée : « Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement désolée. »

« -C'est … bon. Je vais bien» Elle grogna, sans le faire exprès. Elle allait tout sauf ''bien''.

« -Oh non je suis horrible ». La jeune femme blonde prit Regina dans ses bras et la souleva de terre avec facilité. »Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement désolée ! J'ai déjà était agressée trois fois cette année, c'est pourquoi j'ai pris tous ces cours d'auto-défense, oh dieu… »

Regina se releva et essaya d'enlever la boue qui se trouvait sur ses vêtements, mais cela ne servait à rien, elle en était couverte.

« Ce… C'était quand même totalement inapproprié. »

La reine des cygnes se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, son visage était tourmenté. « Oh mon dieu, tu es couverte de boue. »

« -J'imagine ça oui… »

« Oh non, je me sens vraiment trop mal ! Regarde, j'habite à quelque patés de maison d'ici. Laisse moi t'aider à te nettoyer, vraiment. »

Elle eut les larmes qui commencèrent à monter lorsqu'elle vit Regina commencer à pester, puis faire un pas en boitant. « Mince, votre pied ! Vous êtes blessée ? »

« -Je pense que je me suis retournée la cheville lorsque vous vous êtes retournée. Ces talons hauts ne sont pas vraiment adaptés à cela. »

« -Oh non, je suis vraiment désolée, je vais me sentir vraiment mal à moins que vous ne me laissiez vous aider »

Emma mit ses mains dans ses poches, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas représenter une menace. « Je jure que je ne suis pas dangereuse ! Vous voyez… » Elle sourit subtilement, et répéta : « Je suis vraiment désolée… »

Regina la regarda, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine douloureuse. « Très bien, c'est d'accord. »

« Oh, dieu merci. »La reine des cygnes parut soudain plus soulagée, et un véritable sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. « Allons-y. »

Elle passa son bras sur la taille de Regina pour que la brune s'appuie sur elle et non sur sa cheville blessée.

« D'ailleurs, je suis Emma. » La blonde sourit avec espoir et, malgré la douleur qui se promenait librement dans son corps et les gouttelettes glacées qui tombaient comme des balles du ciel, Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire, épaulée par la reine des cygnes.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cet OS, n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage.

Pour les prochaines trads à venir, j'en posterai au moins une le 19 octobre pour fêter l'anniversaire de faberryswen et étant donné que c'est un two-shots, je posterai le deuxième chapitre pour l'anniv d'Eliza Taylor. En effet ce sera du clexa !

A bientôt !

Enoam


End file.
